


Hide The Wine

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: I had a one-shot plot in mind for a while and wasn’t sure who to write it for. Based on the song “hide the wine”





	Hide The Wine

Beth was furious at him. Getting drunk at the moonshine still? That was different. She had asked him to get her her first drink, and she didn’t know any better than. But now, in this town where everyone had to be respectful because the town was still suspicious of them and didn’t trust them yet, and he goes and gets drunk off his ass and telling everyone to fuck themselves. That’s when Beth stormed out of the house and went to Maggie’s. Her fingers rubbed her arms before pinching the bridge of her nose and let out a breath. She sighed, shaking her head. Beth knew he would be hungover tomorrow and be right at the door begging for her forgiveness. But would he? In his own way, he would. He’d show up with something that he needed- but she knew it would be his way of apologizing, and she’d accept it, because she loved him. But she didn’t like that he had gotten drunk again. 

Beth slept on the couch, holding her hand against her chest as she wished she was with him. With Daryl. His arms around her, making sure she knew she was safe and protected. Beth wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks as she cried, wishing he was here right now. 

Beth heard the knock on the door and instantly sat up. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes before standing, looking through the peephole and seeing him standing there.   
She cursed under her breath and turned around. No- she was still mad at him and he needed to know it. Beth swept through the living room. Damn it Maggie, why did you have so much wine? Since her sister was pregnant she couldn’t drink any of it, and there was so so much. Beth knew if she started drinking that would be it. She’d be back with him in seconds. She couldn’t stay away.   
She groaned as she put it all in the basement. Beth stood up and fixed her shirt, before going to the door and opening it.   
“Daryl-“  
He looked at her, the corners of his lips turning up in a half smile as he pulls out the bottle of wine from behind his back.   
“Peace treaty?” He asks, voice low and rough. His eyes were dark and his hair was a mess.   
Beth moved toward him, and pulled him inside in one swift motion where she kissed him, taking the bottle of wine from his hands.


End file.
